Los Juegos del Hambre ¿Y Zombies?
by M.A Tcn
Summary: América fue atestada de zombies y las comunicaciones con el exterior fueron anuladas. Sin embargo, todavía queda el grupo que vive. Escondidos bajo tierra y con el objetivo de sobrevivir de allí, Katniss se enfrenta al mayor de sus objetivos: ir a la mansión de Snow y matarlo.
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a Z.C; El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

**NOTA: Es la primera vez que escribo sobre THG. Estoy emocionada. La idea fue pulida gracias a una amiga (Hola, Ari), y a ella le doy mis agradecimientos.**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

* * *

Cuando la ciudad fue atestada de zombies, las reglas del juego cambiaron. América fue cerrada y el capitolio se trasladó a Europa. Sin embargo, Snow se quedó. Su guarida está en tierras altas y lejanas, rodeada por un muro de metal y una cerca eléctrica. Tiene muchos guardias allí, demasiada protección. ¿Como lo sé? La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Solo lo sé. Supongo que es mi don.

Sé cosas.

Por ejemplo, sé que los zombies odian el ruido y a los enfermos terminales. Sé que repelan a los drogadictos y a los alcohólicos. Sé que los únicos sobrevivientes somos nosotros, y que pronto ya no estaremos más. Sé que mañana iremos a la cosecha y se elegirán cinco personas para que vayan hasta la isla más cercana sin morir y así poder tomar la comida que nos han mandado. Sé que probablemente todos mueran y manden a cinco más la próxima semana. También sé que entre esas personas estará Peeta, pero también sé que allí estaré yo. Lo sé. Sé todo eso. Pero lo más importante de todo: sé que este grupo se dividirá e irá en busca del supuesto presidente, y también sé que lo mataré. Lo haré. Y entonces sacaré a todos de aquí y quemaré cada rincón de esta mierda.

Luego, quizá me tome un expreso caliente.

* * *

:9


	2. Prólogo

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a Z.C; El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

**NOTA: Es la primera vez que escribo sobre THG. Estoy emocionada. La idea fue pulida gracias a una amiga (Hola, Ari), y a ella le doy mis agradecimientos.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Empieza afectando a mínimos sectores del país, y luego se va esparciendo como una epidemia. Les empiezan llamando ''Creannopoleas'', y luego, al ver el estado final de las personas infectadas, llega el nombre de la ''Solanum''. Otros, más modernos, le llaman zombies. Muertos vivientes.

En la primera fase se presenta decoloración y dolor en la zona afectada, y dura alrededor de cuatro horas hasta presenciar, súbitamente, como el sujeto adquiere demencia leve, vómitos, dolor intenso en las articulaciones y fiebre. En la hora ocho, hay aumento de la fiebre (39-41° C), aumento de la demencia, y pérdida de la coordinación muscular. En la etapa final se hallan con parálisis de la zona inferior del cuerpo, entumecimiento general, disminución de la frecuencia cardiaca y, finalmente, entran en coma para seguir con el paro cardiaco, actividad cerebral nula y la resurrección.

Roger Lewis fue el primero en descubrir esto, además de aportar el objeto que más tarde mantendría con vida a todos los demás: Los Túneles. Creados ocho años luego de la invasión para aguardar a más de mil personas. Equipados con comida, armas y comunicación con las otras unidades. Alejados completamente del aire libre y del peligro.

Actualmente, esas comunicaciones no existen. Son solo leyendas, mitos, historias para contar en la noche. Las personas que aún viven tiene esperanzas, pero ninguna tiene sentido. Lo más probable es que ninguno esté vivo.

Excepto el presidente. Snow se encuentra en una isla remota, en una mansión, está protegido. Todas las personas que estuvieron durante su periodo gubernamental saben que ayudó a Lewis con los planes, solo que con otros fines.

Estos últimos dos párrafos fueron reportados por Katniss Everdeen, la ganadora de lo que eran antes Los Juegos del Hambre y la mujer que, probablemente, sepa más de lo que cualquiera sabría alguna vez.

* * *

Estoy trabajando en el primer capitulo. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Gracias por el apoyoc:


	3. Uno

**Disclaymer: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a Z.C; El espacio, tiempo y sucesos son de mi propiedad.**

**NOTA: Es la primera vez que escribo sobre THG. Estoy emocionada. La idea fue pulida gracias a una amiga (Hola, Ari), y a ella le doy mis agradecimientos.**

* * *

**1**

Se sienta al lado mío y se cruza de piernas.

—Los preparativos—dice, como si esas dos palabras lo dijeran todo. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas, Lana?—pregunto, mirando hacia mi alrededor, y notando por primera vez en el día los pasos dudosos y manos temblorosas de la gente. ¿Qué...? Me viene de golpe: ¡mañana es la Cosecha! Abro los ojos, escandalizada. ¡Joder!

Asiente lentamente, consiente de mi reacción, y enrolla en su dedo una tira de su cabello negro. Sus ojos azules me examinan, buscando rastro de inseguridad o miedo. Trato lo más posible de esconderlo: lo menos que necesito es alguien diciéndome que todo saldrá bien, cuando yo sé que no será así. No obstante, estoy sorprendida. Casi nunca se me suelen olvidar las cosas y que lo haga solo demuestra lo realmente estúpida que estoy siendo con el tema.

—Oh, sí. Los preparativos—ladeo la cabeza. Otro error: yo debería saber que me iban a pedir eso.

—No te mortifiques. Lo has hecho todos los años anteriores. Es un poco fácil.

Muevo la cabeza afirmativamente. Tiene razón, ¿qué ocurre ahora? Nada. O nada que aún yo sepa, de cualquier modo.

Los preparativos se basan en limpiar, arreglar y ser punto de apoyo moral para quienes sean elegidos. Nos quedan pocas armas, pues pocas personas logran volver. También nos queda poca comida, para dos o tres días. Muy poca. Razón por la que adelantamos las elecciones, y razón por la cual - aparte de que estamos perdidos y los sabemos - este año participaré.

Digo que estamos perdidos porque cuando Oceanía y Europa se den cuenta de que somos un punto muerto, dejarán de enviar suministros. Después de todo, ¿a qué equivalemos nosotros? Solo somos un grupo de personas - ahora reducido- que busca desesperadamente seguir respirando, aunque les de igual si viven o no. Además, con estos juegos perdemos personas, y llegará un punto en el que ya no habrá a quien mandar. Moriremos. Las ochocientas personas que llegaron cuando la primera ola invasora fue lanzada, se han reducido a cien, y pronto no quedará ninguna.

Creo que yo podría cambiar eso.

Verán, tengo algo así como un don. Yo puedo saber las cosas mucho antes de que ocurran, o poco antes de que lo hagan, como acaba de ocurrir. Y no solo acá, en el suelo subterráneo donde hemos vivido estos últimos diez años, si no allá arriba, donde hay sol, y playas, y zombies que quieren arrancarte la cabeza para comerte. No podría ser tan difícil.

Sin embargo...hay algo. Algo que me taladra en la boca del estómago, luchando para salir. ¿Qué es?

Miro a Lana, esperando una respuesta. Es fuerte, lo sé, lo he visto. A pesar de presenciar como sus padres eran asesinados y como su hermano menor moría de hambre, ella ha logrado muchas cosas, y lo ha hecho sin perderse a si misma.

—¿Se hará en la Sala Común?—Digo finalmente. La Sala Común es el sitio de reuniones ya que es el espacio más abierto con el que contamos en Los Tuneles. Además de estar en el centro.

—Sep. Aunque la gente está asustada: quedan pocas armas.

—¿Cuantas?

—Unas cincuenta.

—Entonces llevarán pocas—concluyo. En el camino podrían encontrar más, asi que no serían necesarias.

—¿Y que si están cerca?

—¿Los Zombies?

—Ajá.

Suspiro—. Podrán hacer una rueda. Dos personas toman la delantera y cubren al resto del grupo. Además, yo les diré si hay peligro o no. Estarán bien.

Me regala una sonrisa sarcástica y toma un vaso de agua y se lo toma.

—Ya verás—responde. Acto seguido, se levanta y me dice:— Peeta te está esperando. Quiere hablar contigo.

Asiento y la veo desaparecer de mi vista.

Los Tuneles son exactamente eso: tuneles. Subterraneos, con amplios pasillos y habitaciones pequeñas; baños de acero inoxidable y agua ilimitada (agua dulce, por lo general). Posee cinco salidas de emergencia, aunque solo una se ha abierto. Este año abriremos otra, por petición mia. Está al sur, y da a la plaza mayor, mucho más cerca de donde dejan los alimentos. También está muchisimo más cerca de la casa de Snow, el hombre que solía ser presidente.

Me adentro en la habitación cubierta por algo que desea ser un tapiz naranja, una cama individual, y un millón de libros esparcidos por todo el suelo. Posteriormente encuentro a Peeta acostado en el suelo, mirando al techo, y con un brazo sosteniendo la cabeza, protegiendola del duro cemento. Está perdido, pues no se da cuenta de mi presencia hasta que me siento en la vieja cama y ésta hace un chillido de protesta.

Sus ojos brillantes me miran alegres.

—Hey—dice—. Has venido temprano.

— Son pasadas las once —alzo una ceja.

Parpadea y mira su elegante— nótese el sarcasmo —reloj verde. Está sorprendido.

— Cuando me acosté eran las nueve.

— El tiempo suele ir más rápido cuando estás en otro mundo—coincido.

Aprieta los dientes— ¿Asi que no me preguntarás que hago en el suelo cuando el colchón resulta muy cómodo?

— No, pero si quieres decírmelo...

Sonríe, se levanta y se sienta a mi lado.

— Mi padre solía acostarse en el suelo del último piso cuando estaba frustrado o molesto, y cuando salía podías sentir, literalmente, el cambio en él. Nunca le pregunté que hacia, pero soñar despierto suena más acertado que rezar o algo asi.

— ¿En el suelo?

— Si. Aunque para ser más exactos, sobre una antigua manta con olor a moho.

— Tiempos felices.

— O mi visión de niño distorsionada—suspira. Su cabeza se entierra en mi cuello y aspira una bocanada de mi olor.

Raro, si, pero extrañamente reconfortante.

Le tomo la mano y le acaricio los nudillos tensos y heridos por el entrenamiento. Me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, juguetón, y luego ríe en voz baja. Me sonrojo porque antes no solíamos ser tan...íntimos, por de alguna manera decirlo.

— ¿Para que me llamabas?

— Mañana participaré también.

Lo observo sorprendida, y un poco reticente. Él es quien se encarga de hacer los panes y demases para el desayuno, ¿y si lo eligen? omitiendo el echo, claro, de que eso me destruiría. No obstante, es totalmente necesario que se quede. Y él lo sabe. Pero ahora estoy casi segura de la razón por la que lo hace: por mi. Porqué yo también decidí dejar que pusieran mi papelito. ¿Asi que como decirle que no, cuando yo haré lo mismo? Sería egoísta, por lo que no digo nada. Me quedo callada, y entiende el silencio. Su mano toma la mia, se separa, luego me observa.

Cuando el silencio se vuelve incómodo, miro el lugar donde yacía Peeta hace un momento, y me desparramo contra la cama, cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? ¿Qué está bien, o que no quiero? ¿Qué? En cambio el silencio...el silencio es mudo.

Lo siento acostarse a mi lado y suspirar, el calor de su brazo llenando el mio. Es cómodo, por más extraño que parezca.

— Había una vez un león— comienza —, que se fue a la Artántida.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendie por toda mi cara—. ¿Enserio? ¿Artántida?

— Shh-me calla—, Éste era un león muy especial.

Suelto una risita y me codea.

— ¡No te rias!

— Lo siento, lo siento—me muerdo el labio, tratando de reprimir la risa.

Casi lo sentí rodando los ojos—. Como sea. El león se llamaba Parkie y tenía el don de comunicarse.

— ¿Con el frío?

— Por supuesto que no. Con otros animales.

— ¿Y como eso evita que se congele o muera de hambre?

Suelta un bufido.

— ¿Me dejarás contar? Éste león en especial era inteligente...

_Claro. Porque los leones son inteligentes. _

_—..._e ideó un plan. Odiaba limitarse, por lo que quiso ir al único lugar donde se consideraría una estúpidez ir. Tenía un plan, un don y muchas agallas. Parkie lo lograría.

_«_Llegó ya al medio día, y como pudo ver el sol no era ningun oponente para el hielo que cubría toda la superficie. Sus gruesas y grandes patas se resbalaban en el camino y los osos le gruñían obsenidades al pasar. Había poca gente, pero a ninguna le importó verlo. Todas estaban flacas, desnutridas, el león pensó que al verlo saltarían encima de él...pero no lo hicieron. Al cabo de un tiempo, se relajó.

El frío era insoportable aunque las gruesas capas de pelaje y grasa lo protegieran. Él no había sido creado para estar allí, lo sabía, pero su deseo era más grande que cualquier cosa.

_Un mes,_ se prometió,_ un mes y me iré a casa._

Parkie creó un refugio. Se ocupó de que no estuviera lejos del sol, aunque las noches fueran eternas, y pronto se vio rodeado de unos cuantos animales que, maravillados por su virtud, ofrecían sus respetos. Lo llamaron Ares, por el Dios de la Guerra, y en una semana ya tenía su gran coartada.

Muchos dieron su comida para que él no muriera, otros dieron sus propias casas para el refugio...

...Y Parkie enfermó en la segunda semana. »

Guarda silencio. Abro los ojos y lo miro.

— ¿Y que más?

— Eso es todo.

— ¿Muere?—susurro.

—No lo sé, tampoco me dijeron el final.

Frunzo el ceño—. ¿Que clase de cuento es ese?

— Uno que te dice que tienes dos opciones: morir logrando un meta, o presvalecer aceptando tus limites.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

— Por supuesto, pero tu puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones.

Parpadeo. La historia sin duda es triste, o quizás no. Quizá sea heroica, o suicida, o estúpida...Pero es algo.

—¿Conoces tus limites, Katniss?

Dirijo mi vista a la suya, sorprendida.

— ¿Conoces tu los tuyos?

Asiente lentamente—. Y no me muero por sobrepasarlos. No quiero ser un heroe.

— ¿Y crees que yo si?

— A veces parece...parece que quieres hacer todo.

— Hago lo que pueda— discuto.

—Pero no haces nada por ti.

¿Qué?

Me levanto, aliso las arrugas inexistentes en mi camisa, y ladeo la cabeza.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Ahora, iré a organizar la sala. Bonita historia. Hasta luego.

Y me voy.


End file.
